legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wingly
The Winglies are the 107th species from the Divine Tree who ruled over the ancient world with Melbu Frahma as their leader, only for many of them to fall at the hands of the Humans in the Dragon Campaign. Winglies are known by their platinum hair, and ability to fly. In scenes during the game, Winglies are shown being able to fly short distances on wings that appear at will. It is mentioned that the Winglies of Dart's time are less powerful than their ancestors, as they can no longer fly the vast distances. However, they had a normal lifespan exceeding a thousand years. Notable Winglies include Lloyd, Lenus, Charle Frahma, Meru and her childhood friend Guaraha. Wingly cities of the Wingly Circle could levitate. Winglies created teleporter networks so extensive they were used instead of stairs or elevators, although admittedly the nature of this magic is that it functions better, the shorter the distance traveled. Long distance teleportation requires much greater power, as Ancestor Blano requires help from other Winglies in the village to transport the Dragoons to Kadessa. Winglies are adept at magic, and this is likely due in no small part by the Spartan practices of the long-past Wingly regime of Melbu Frahma. Part of the work of Deningrad's Birth City was killing Wingly babies that showed no aptitude for magic. With a talent as subtle as magic, this practice undoubtedly was an even more blunt instrument than deadly and brutal trials of strength were for the Spartans. Education and upbringing must be as important as natural ability, for magic, and how would the Winglies tell which babies were to respond most favorably, over their lifetime, to learning the magical teachings? Evidence from the Dragoons' visit to the town of Ulara, hidden from human sight in the sands of the Death Frontier by Wingly magic, shows that Winglies may have a limited form of extra-sensory perception. Or it could conceivably be a power granted Meru by the Blue Dragoon Spirit, but she does not seem at all surprised by it. At any rate, before Rose uses her Choker to break the spell and reveal Ulara, Meru is able to sense the presence of life in what appears to everyone else as empty sands. It could be that Meru can only sense Winglies, but she does not say that either. The Archangel The Winglies believed in the Archangel, a supernatural being that looked after their people and enforced their way of life. While in the Moon That Never Sets, Meru is forced to fight the Archangel for siding with the humans and Dragoons. Wingly Cities The best known cities of the Winglies are Death City Mayfil, Royal Capital Kadessa, Law City Zenebatos, Magic City Aglis, and Birth City Crystal Palace. The Crystal Palace was taken over by the humans after the Dragon Campaign and became the capitol city of Mille Seseau, Deningrad, the castle for Queen Theresa. It is here that Shana wanders into a strange room and loses her Dragoon Spirit. Also, when the Divine Dragon destroys the Palace, the Signet Sphere within is destroyed, furthering the breaking of the seal on the Moon That Never Sets. Known Winglies Misc. *Melbu Frahma - The Wingly leader during the time of the Dragon Campaign, he battled the original Dragoons and faced Zieg in single combat. *Lloyd - A platinum haired master swordsman and mastermind of several important events, loyal to the revived Diaz. *Lenus - Lloyd's lover and, temporarily, the Blue-Sea Dragoon. She steals the Moon Dagger to further Lloyd's ideals. The Wingly Forest of Mille Seseau is not familar with Lenus, meaning it is unknown where she came from. *Meru - Assertive and ebulient to the point of hyperactivity; a member of Dart's company. Meru is the Blue-Sea Dragoon from the Wingly Forest. The Wingly Forest *Guaraha - An obediant but questioning Wingly that wishes to protect his ex-fiance, Meru, still loving her. He is first seen when Meru returns to the forest and promptly launches a magical attack at her, thinking Meru to be an intruder. Guaraha is later put on probation and cannot leave his house for letting her in. *'Younger Bardel' - Holds great pride as a Wingly, very hot headed and bloodthirsty. Views humans and his brother as weak. He denounces Meru as the black sheep of the "proud" Winglies upon her return. Later, he appears after the Dragoons have dealt with his brother and knocks him out with one punch. The Younger Bardel later appears to Wink in the Evergreen Forest in the aftermath of the Divine Dragon's defeat. He attempts to execute her and start the liberation of Winglies. However, Lloyd teleports between them and easily overtakes him. Bardel then self-destructs in a last ditch effort to take Lloyd with him. *'Elder Bardel' - The elder Bardel brother despises humans and wishes to avenge his sister's death. He is ultimately more open minded than his younger brother. When Meru returns to the forest, he asks her if the decadent world of humans was not enough for her. Regretfully, he upholds the commandment of the forest and bars her path. Later, he blocks the Dragoons from seeing the Ancestor and claims they don't need Human help to defeat the Divine Dragon. When Dart transforms to block Bardel's attack, he loses resolve. When they leave, the younger Bardel punches him in the back and knocks him out. The Elder Bardel can later be found in Guaraha's house, having also been put on probation, thinking about Rose's advice. The Elder Bardel is able to feel when his brother dies at the hand of Lloyd and learns solidly that revenge is too expensive a lesson. *'Ancestor Blano' - The patriarchal ancestor of the forest, Blano is very cautious of his family yet is proud of Meru's travels. The Ancestor appears to Meru and quells the Bardel's bickering. However, he explains that leaving is a mortal sin and says that although not all humans are bad, there are still many that wish to hurt Winglies. When Meru returns yet again, he allows the Dragoons to have audience with him. He heals the party due to the Elder Bardel's "discourtesy" and discusses how to team up to defeat the menacing Divine Dragon. Blano then teleports the team to the Forbidden Land with "ruin" of the wisdom of the Winglies. He later expresses his gratitude and surprise with the defeat of the Divine Dragon, claiming he's never seen such a feat in his 600 years of life. *'Meru's Mother' - Missed Meru and supports her, she reveals the true feelings of Meru's father. She initially tries to reunite with her daughter but is stopped by her husband. *'Meru's Father' - He disowned Meru and is very square-headed. He blocks Meru's mother from meeting her. Later, it is discovered that he is secretly happy on her return claiming, "She's a failure, but she's MY failure." *'Sister Bardel' - The baby sister of the Bardel brothers that left the forest following Meru's inspiration and was killed by humans. Ulara, Spring Breath Town *'Charle Frahma' - Elder sister to the Wingly leader Melbu Frahma; for centuries she played a dangerous game of secret treachery against her genocidal brother, all the while maintaining his trust and an eccentric innocence. During the Dragon Campaign, she led the more moderate faction of Winglies that wished to peacefully co-exist with other species. *'Caron' - Gatekeeper of the long distance teleporters. She was on friendly terms with the Gigantos and thus kept an open route to the Home of Giganto. It is through Caron that Dart and company learn that the edge of Tiberoa is the extent of their magical ability to teleport. *'Miata' - A friend of Rose. Magic City Aglis *Savan - Lone Wingly magic researcher who creates the Psych Bomb, Moot and other wonders. Tower of Flanvel *'Magician Faust' - Second in command of Melbu Frahma during the Dragon Campaign and ruler of the Tower of Flanvel. * Category:Species